gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragonlord333
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 18:10, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Viserys Targaryen Viserys doesn't get a number because he never sat on the Iron Throne and never had an army to command like Stannis and Renly did. In short, Viserys was just a wanna-be ruler who never ruled anything. To get a number, the person has to rule something - at least be on the same continent as the lands he claims to rule. The last sentence of the opening paragraph describes his postition and claim better than using the formal title "King". Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:35, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up : )Ser Shield McShield Dragonlord333 (talk) 16:36, February 13, 2018 (UTC) "Lord" Edmure Tully He isn't the Lord of Riverrun anymore, only a knight. ValarrMonterys (talk) 14:55, April 8, 2018 (UTC) House Bracken I explained to you why the Brackens are under the Freys, not Tullys: that being the betrothal of Ser Wyllis Bracken and Lollys Stokeworth. House Stokeworth is sworn to the Iron Throne and thus the Brackens wouldn't make a marriage arrangement with them unless they had surrendered to the Iron Throne. I can give you some other factors as well: The Freys are the legal liege lords of all houses in the Riverlands, House Tully is a deposed family with no current vassals albeit obviously having silent supporters. The icing on the cake is that you didn't even use correct punctuation nor linking in both your original edit and your reversal of mine. ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 03:41, February 5, 2019 (UTC) No house in the riverlands will accept the freys periods. Janos is one of Hoster Tullys most loyal bannerman.l Like walder frey said they are all laughing at them. The Freys are dead so no one ows them loyalty/